Conventionally, a system into which a device for performing computed tomography (CT) and a device for performing positron emission tomography (PET) are integrated is known. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-121530 (hereinafter “JP 2005-121530”), a medical image diagnosis device including a CT gantry for performing X-ray examination and a PET gantry for performing PET examination is disclosed. According to the device disclosed in JP 2005-121530, it is possible to perform the X-ray CT examination and the PET examination by moving the patient from one gantry to the other gantry.
In addition, technology for performing the PET examination using a PET examination device to specify the position of a lesion portion when the therapy of the lesion portion is performed by radiating radiation to the lesion portion such as a cancer tissue is known. In this case, the irradiation of the radiation may be performed by moving a bed on which the patient lies to a radiation therapy device after the PET examination is performed.
However, when the PET examination device and the radiation therapy device are divided and separately arranged, it is necessary to move the patient from the PET examination device to the radiation therapy device. In such cases, it is difficult to radiate radiation to a position of the lesion portion obtained using the PET examination device and a position accurately corresponding to other diagnosis information.
In addition, even when the bed on which the patient lies as disclosed in JP 2005-121530 is moved, the position of the patient on the bed is likely to change with the movement of the bed and accurate position alignment is difficult.